


Midnight Memories ✯ Larry ✯

by running_wootah



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_wootah/pseuds/running_wootah
Summary: || Short Story ||Harry goes on a school funded trip to London during spring break. Harry is staying with Maura, so that means it's Niall's job to take Harry around and show him the sights. What happens when Harry meets Niall's friends Louis and Liam?Will Harry make 3 new friends? Or will there be something more?This is a Larry and Ziam ficHarry - Canadian (16)Zayn - Canadian (16)Niall - Irish (16)Louis - British (17)Liam - British (16)Started: November 25, 2020(Also available on Webnovel and Wattpad)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1 • intro

AN// if someone does find this, it's my first attempt at writing so go easy on me (and if you still want to vote...I'm not stopping you)😂

Harry slowly trudged along the sidewalk on his way home from school, eyes glued to the pamphlet it his hands. 'Sponsored Trip 2020' written across the top in big, bold letters.

Harry has had his heart set in going on this trip ever since it was announced two weeks ago. He's never even been out of the country, his passport is just sitting in a drawer collecting dust. Why have a passport if you're never gonna use it, right? Two weeks in London England, who would want to pass up that opportunity! 

As Harry continued reading the information and requirements for the trip, his mum jogged up behind him.

See, Harry's mum is one of the teachers at the high school he attends. It has its benefits, but it also has its disadvantages in return. 

The great thing about it is Harry's up to date with all the staff gossip. For example, just earlier this week Ms. Teasdale and Mr. Hemmings were caught doing...stuff, in the supply closet after school. Honestly, you know the janitor is going to come in there eventually. Anyways.

Unfortunately her being there also means Harry has to be on his best behaviour for his teachers at all times. They're all snitches. He also can't do anything remotely 'rebellious' in the hallway otherwise he'll get the 'You and I both know you should be doing that' look. Let's be honest, Harry gets that look from her no matter what. 

Harry's mum succeeds at making his high school unbearably boring. Ugh. 

"What have you got there?" She asked

"Stuff about the abroad trip they're offering during spring break" Harry replied as he glanced at her to gage her reaction.

As if she read his mind, she answered his next question...

"We'll see honey" she sighed 

Harry sighed and shoved the piece of paper into his pocket and pulled out his phone to text his best friend.

( AN// bold italics is Harry)

Z

Ugh I want to go on that school trip so bad! 

What did your mum say?

"We'll see"

At least that's not a no...

Hard to tell with her honestly 

You just gotta convince her, H

I'll have to try.   
Gtg Z, we just got home. Now I have to do the dishes that I forgot to do yesterday 😩

Have fun with that mate.   
I'll talk to you later, let me know how it goes!

Will do 👍🏻  
_______________________________

Zayn. Harry's best friend since preschool. What would he do without him. He's the ultimate bad boy at school. That doesn't really help Harry's case with his mum though. 

How he manages to have the level of popularity that he does when their school has under 500 students in a town of 5000 people, Harry will never understand. It's insane...inZayn, if you will.

The town Harry lives in? Creston. Where is that you ask? Exactly.

There's literally nothing fun to do there. It's like one big retirement home. It's not really made for teenagers. Harry's never gone anywhere fun in his entire life! Whenever Harry tells his Mum that she brings up Boy Scout camp. That's shouldn't count. Harry didn't even want to go plus she was there as a supervisor! She was there! 

That's why Harry needs this trip!

• Word Count: 575


	2. Chapter 2

"Please mum!" Harry begged for the fifth time as he followed his mum around her garden behind their house.

"Honey, I've already told you! I don't feel comfortable with you being all the way across the Atlantic in a foreign country that you don't know your way around!" She repeated for the third time.

"But this is an opportunity I won't ever get again! It'll be a good learning experience!" Harry said. 

'Good learning experience'. Great argument, but Harry is seriously running out of ideas to convince her! But seriously. It will be a good learning experience! Harry's always loved history!

Harry's mum stopped her weeding and pruning and turned around to face him, seeming as if she was actually thinking about it. This is progress.

"I mean, I do have a friend from university that lives just outside of London. I think her son is around your age" she contemplated, half to herself.

Omg! She might actually say yes! Harry just stands there, biting his lip to contain his smile, as she continues to mull it over. 

About 2 minutes of thinking later she finally said "ok, I'll let you go on one condition-"

"YES! Anything! I'll do anything!" Harry squealed 

"You haven't heard my terms yet" she laughed

"you have to pull weeds in my garden to help pay me back for the trip, which will probably take you at least 2 weeks, I've let them get a bit out of hand" she chuckled, "and this trip includes a project you have to do for school, correct?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"You have to get a very high A on your presentation otherwise I'll have you spreading manure in my garden as well" 

Pulling weeds. That doesn't seem too bad. Harry's sure he can easily get an A. He's always gotten high grades, so this shouldn't change that. Manure. Yuck! 

Harry's nod my head so fast he might get whiplash.

"YES, OK! Thank you thank you thank you..." Harry repeats profusely. He gave her a massive hug and ran off to go tell Zayn.  
_

Harry sprinted down the street to Zayn's house which was on the next corner. 30 seconds later he burst through his front door.

"He's upstairs sweetie" Tricia said with a warm smile as Harry greeted her.

"ZEN!" Harry yelled as he ran up the stairs to Zayn's room, taking them in two's.

Harry whipped open his door completely disregarding the 'do not disturb' sign that Zayn puts up every time he spray paints "GUESS WHAT!!" 

Zayn turned away from his spray painting and gave Harry a funny look "H, calm down mate! What happened?!"

"She said I could go!" Harry replied as a massive smile broke out across his face.

Zayn's eyes widened "are you serious?" 

"Yup!" Harry squealed as he started dancing around his room "She said yes!" 

This time it's Zayn's turn to grin "I asked my mum as soon as I got home from school if I could go on the trip too"

Harry stoped doing his happy dance and stared at Zayn apprehensively "and?"

"She said yes too! WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!" Zayn Laughed.

• Word Count: 526


	3. !

I'm going to try and update this within the next week! Thought I'd put that out there for the few people who decided to read this 😂. I should really start updating on a regular basis 😬


	4. Chapter 3

(AN // *says she's going to update* *2 weeks later*)

Let's be honest here. Harry and Zayn have no idea where they're going. This airport is like a maze. 

They decided to follow a lady who was on their flight that had a british accent and hope for the best. Luck was on the boy's side because she ended up leading them to the baggage claim area. Score!

"Yes!" Zayn said rather loudly.

"Shhhh! She'll hear you! We can't have her thinking we're following her" Harry giggled.

"But Haz, we are following her" Zayn replied.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever" Harry laughed lightly, hitting Zayn in the arm. 

Harry's mum had told duo that she had arranged for them to stay with one of her old friends from school. Apparently her friend has a son who's around their age. Nate? Nail...? Neil...? Niall! His name is Niall! Niall is supposed to come and pick Harry and Zayn up at some point in the next half hour. (AN: we're going to ignore the legal driving age later on for the sake of this story).

It took forever for their bags to come around the carousel. They just had to be at the very back, didn't they? At least the two got their bags. There was quite a large family that had made their way over to the service desk because they didn't get their bags. Ouch.

Zayn had to take Harry's bag off the carousel because it's obvious Harry would have face planted if he'd tried. He basically has two left feet. Granted, that wasn't too much extra work for Zayn, his bag didn't weigh much due to the amount of hairspray he had to bring. You know how he can get. With the amount of hair products in his bag, It's surprising they let it through security.

Harry and Zayn began to make their way over to the exit doors closest to the pick up zone. Harry doesn't need his hair going frizzy while waiting outside in the rain. Why would he want to resemble a poodle the first time he meets Niall! Zayn would most likely get hostile if the rain messed up his hair anyways. Harry has no idea how Zayn plans to not get his hair wet this whole trip. He does realize where they are, right? 

Harry figured Niall was just going to pull right up to the curb in front of them... He has no idea how this works. Niall knows what they look like from his mum. They should probably be waiting outside so Niall can see them. Harry sighed internally, realizing he'll have to suffer his fate. Zayn will be fine because of the cover blocking the rain. 

"We should probably wait outside so Niall can see us" Harry said absentmindedly

"Good idea" Zayn replied as he started on his way out of the automatic doors, the wheels of his suitcase making a clicking noise as they hit the change from tile to concrete.

Hesitantly, Harry began to follow after him. Dragging his suitcase along behind him. 

"Ahh, I love the smell of rain" Zayn said wistfully as they stopped off to the side of the sidewalk

"Mm, 's nice. I just don't like the humidity" Harry commented glumly, "at least your hair doesn't get all frizzy in the rain!"

"Jealousy is a sickness, get well soon" Zayn replied with a smirk playing across his lips.

Harry let out a huff of annoyance and pulled out my phone to check his messages. All he'd gotten was a notification from his cell provider saying he'd entered a different country. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. Thank you, he hadn't noticed. The time read 9:30. Niall should be here soon.

-

After about 10 minutes of horsing around and one telling off from an old lady, a sleek, black Toyota Vios pulled up in front of the two boys. 

"Are you Harry and Zayn" the driver called out, Harry and Zayn shared a confused glance.

"Yes, that's us" Zayn answered cautiously. 

"Ah, splendid! Niall sent me to come get you two" the boy spoke as he got out and began walking around the car to help them with their bags, "my name's Liam by the way"

Harry nodded and said a shy thank you before turning away to shoot Zayn a 'wtf' face. He didn't get much of a chance to do so, as Zayn was too busy staring at Liam's butt as he bent over to place their cases in the trunk. Harry smirked at his best friend. They all piled into the car, Zayn taking the passenger seat.

"Right, we've got everything?" Liam asked, as he moved to buckle his seatbelt. 

"Yup!" Harry and Zayn answered in unison. 

"Perfect!" Liam responded cheerfully.

They pulled out into the road and Zayn let out a shriek, causing Liam to swerve the car.

"Are you nuts Z?! You can't just do that while he's driving! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!" Harry yelled, mostly out of fear.

"We're on the wrong side of the road though!!" Zayn yelled, causing both Liam and Harry to chuckle. 

"Zayn, mate, that's how things are here" Liam stated, "and as far as I'm concerned, it's you guys who drive on the wrong side of the road" he laughed. 

"Yeah, but Z, how did you not realize that? The passenger seat is clearly on the opposite side of the car. It's logic! Even though you tried to get in on the drivers side in the first place" Harry snickered, mumbling the last part under my breath.

"Oops, sorry" Zayn said as his face began to turn red from embarrassment. 

"It's alright, love" Liam said as he smiled softly over at Zayn, causing Zayn to blush an even darker shade of red under his gaze. 

Harry smirk to myself again. Something's definitely up with them. Harry made a mental note to ask Zayn about it later, wanting to know all the juicy details.

Harry clears his throat to get the other two out of their own little world "so...no offence, but why didn't Niall pick us up" Harry inquired. 

"None taken" Liam smiled, "Ni and Lou had raging hangovers so I left em' at home" he chuckled, as if he was recalling a memory.

"I'm assuming 'Ni' is Niall. But who is 'Lou'?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, right, sorry. Forgot you guys don't know us" Liam smiled, "Yes, Ni is Niall, and Lou is our best mate Louis" Liam supplied. 

"So how did you guys all become friends?" Zayn asked inquisitively.

"Well, me and Niall have been friends since we were little" Liam said with a faint smile, "and then Louis entered our little 'group' when I was watching Niall's football practice at school - he's on the same team as Louis - and Louis accidentally kicked a ball in my direction and by the time I looked up, it smacked me right in the forehead" Liam chuckled. 

Zayn grimaced "that must have hurt!" Harry nodded along in agreement from the back. 

"Wasn't too bad actually" Liam spoke, "anyway, Niall noticed and came running over with Louis to make sure I was ok. Louis wouldn't stop apologizing so we just agreed to go get some food together after practice. So we went to McDonald's...very healthy option for the two star footballers" he recounted with a big grin on his face, "so we got to talking and found out we have a lot of stuff in common, so we started hanging out more and here we are. Couldn't separate us if you tied us up on opposite sides of the world" Liam laughed. 

"Woah, that great!" Harry said, "Not the part where you got hit in the head, obviously" Harry backtracked.

"No harm was done and a great friendship came out of it, they're great lads" Liam replied with a small smile.

AN// I just end up writing chapters in one sitting, so I don't think there'd be much use in making a schedule. I write whenever I feel like it. 😂 

10 pages, 1397 words! That's a new record! Go me! 🥳😂

Side note, I just got my first filling today and I was loopy off of medication cuz I'm a bitch when it comes to needles 😅 so that was fun. But now my jaw is sore as hell so...

Ok, I'm done, bye for now 👋🏻😂

• Word Count: 1397


	5. Chapter 4

After 45 more minutes of casual conversation - along with some more material for Harry to tease Zayn with about Liam, - and watching the hedges and trees fly by in a blur, Liam pulled into a long gravel driveway. Trees lined the road all the way up to a huge, grand looking stone house. Vines making their way up the side of the house, some partially covering a few of the large, ornate windows.

"Whoa...," Zayn whispered

One minute later, Liam was pulling into the spacious garage on the left side of the house and turning off the engine. Zayn and Harry sat there slightly stunned, only snapping out of it at the sound of Liam's voice ricocheting off the garage walls.

"Welcome gentlemen," Liam said in a very posh voice as he stepped out of the car.

Zayn slowly around in his seat until he was facing Harry. Both boys shocked expressions mirroring the other.

"Did your mum mention anything about staying in a freaking mansion?!" Zayn whisper yelled.

"Not in the slightest," Harry replied, still looking around in a slight daze as he moved to open the car door.

The two thanked Liam, who had already gotten their cases out of the trunk. Or the 'boot' as they say over here. Harry didn't miss Zayn's blush as Liam handed him his suitcase, seeing his eyes trained directly at Liam's biceps. Snickering under his breath, Harry nudged Zayn's arm with his own. Zayn shot Harry a warning glare so Harry just sent him an innocent smile.

As the three made their way over to the door that leads into the house, Harry started asking Liam questions. He didn't get much chance to ask him anything during the drive because Liam and Zayn were wrapped up in their own little world. Not that Harry's complaining though. The scenery was amazing! He even got the chance to take a few pictures for his project. Harry also might have snuck a few of Z and Liam...but they don't have to know that. 

"So... do you live around here too," Harry inquired.

"Yeah, I live just around the corner," Liam said as he turned the knob, "the houses are pretty spaced out here." 

"Cool cool cool," Harry replied, laughing under his breath at his Brooklyn 99 reference. 

"No doubt, no doubt," Zayn whispered to himself. Great minds think alike.

"So Liam-" Harry started.

"-Please, both of you can call me Li" Liam interrupted.

"Ok, Li" Harry continued, using the new nickname, "any girlfriends were going to have to watch out for while we're here?" 

Harry subtly glanced over at Zayn, who had turned slightly pink. This kid. Harry turned his attention back to Liam just in time to watch his gaze flick over to Zayn and see him smile slightly. 

"Nope, no girlfriends," Liam said with a small smile. 

They turned down a hallway the lead toward the main part of the house.

"Now, Maura isn't home at the moment," Liam explained as they continued walking, "so I don't think she'll be home until late tonight, which means you'll probably meet her tomorrow at this point."

Zayn and Harry nodded following Liam up the marble staircase in the middle of the main entrance-way. This house is nuts. There's big chandeliers hanging low down from the vaulted ceiling, large mirrors with gold frames and paintings that are probably worth a heck of a lot of money. Not to mention the wall-length picture window that was visible through one of the doorways the group had passed by earlier. It looked like it had a beautiful view of the seemingly endless fields surrounding the estate. 

"We'll drop your guys' stuff off in your rooms and then you'll have the joy of witnessing the awakening of the beasts," Liam laughed.

"We have our own rooms?" Zayn said in surprise.

"Of course," Liam replied with a smile, "there's plenty of space."

"Awesome," Zayn said.

After a few more twists and turns throughout the hallways, the boys made it to the rooms they'll be staying in. Harry and Zayn's rooms are right across the hall from each other. Which is perfect because Harry won't have to get lost trying to find Zayn, and he won't be able to hear Zayn and Liam through the wall. Something is bound to happen between those two eventually.

"Alright guys, you get situated, I'll be right back," Liam said as he walked off in the direction they came from.

The two foreigners went into their respective rooms to deposit their stuff. Harry's room had a queen bed pushed up against a wall with a large window overlooking the fields outside he'd seen earlier, and an ensuite bathroom. Zayn's room was the same just flipped. Harry went to grab a charging cord out of his bag before he began his hunt for the closest outlet to the bed. As Harry plugged his phone in to charge, the screen lit up saying '3% Charged'. Phew! That was a close one. After poking around the room a bit more, Harry ventured back into the hallway again. 

"This place is sick," Zayn exclaimed happily, "my bedroom even has its own bathroom."

"Thank goodness you won't have to hog the bathroom from everyone else," Harry teased, "you take forever to get ready-"

"I do not" Zayn said, acting offended.

"-Seriously man," Hart continued nagging, "what do you even do in there," he said suggestively. 

"Do in where?" Liam asked, appearing around the corner, only this time holding two big cups of water. 

"Nothing" Zayn answered quickly, a slight blush coating his cheeks as Harry laughed quietly.

"Ok...," Liam said, slightly confused, "follow me."

They walked down the hallway a little ways and Liam stopped in front of a door that was slightly ajar.

"Wait here," Liam said, grinning evilly, the two cups of water still in his hands.

Liam slowly nudged the door open and tiptoed in. Leaving the other two boys in the hallway. What they weren't expecting was to hear yelling and shuffling before Liam came flying out of the room laughing, minus the cups of water this time. 

"Liam was the FUCK!" a voice shouted with a strong Irish accent.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WANKER!" another more British voice yelled, only closer to the door this time. 

Liam was now laughing on the floor and wheezing something about 'the look on their faces'. Zayn looked confused but amused at the same time and Harry had to stifle his laughter.

Two seconds later a slightly shorter boy with messy hair sticking up every direction slid out into the hall, clearly drenched. He tried to get to Liam but started slipping on the water and crashed right into Harry. Harry grabbed him by the arm to steady him, causing the boy to freeze.

"Oops," the unknown boy muttered.

"Hi," Harry responded, just over a whisper.

Both made eye contact, the shorter of the of the two looking slightly shell shocked, attempting to regain his composure. Realizing how close their faces were, Harry took a small step back and cleared his throat in an attempt to ease the awkward tension. 

Harry turned to face Zayn who had a smirk etched into his features. Uh oh. Noticing he still had his had on the blue-eyed boy's arm, Harry quickly brought it back down to his side as he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Oh 'ello," the Irish voice spoke, making Harry jump not realizing he was standing there, "and who's this?" The blond said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Guys, this is Zayn and Harry," Liam gestured between Harry and Zayn, "they'll be staying with Ni for the two weeks they're in the UK."

Harry and Zayn nodded in confirmation and smiled at the two boys. 

"And these two hooligans are Louis and Niall," Liam explained, addressing the boy who fell into Harry and the Irish one behind him who was also covered in water. 

"Excuse me Liam," the shorter of the two, Louis, sassed. 

"Nice to meet ya'" Niall said, not even arguing with Liam's statement.

• Word Count: 1352


End file.
